Engines may use a cam follower system to actuate cylinder valves in the engine. In such a system, a cylinder valve may be coupled through a pushrod to a cam follower. The cam follower may include a roller coupled through a pin to a tappet of the cam follower. A rotating camshaft may cause upward movement of the cam follower when a cam lobe on the camshaft contacts the roller of the cam follower. As a result, the pushrod is forced upward and actuates the cylinder valve. The pin of the cam follower may flex under a load of the pushrod actuating the cylinder valve. Additionally, when the pin flexes and/or the roller tilts, edge loading may occur on an outer surface of the pin at an interface between the roller and the pin. The edge loading may result in pin degradation and possible subsequent failure.